Beefsquatch
|starring=Kevin Kline Samantha Bee Nathan Fielder David Herman Andy Kindler Thomas Lennon Larry Murphy Sam Seder |writer=Nora Smith |director=Wes Archer |usa=May 20, 2012 |viewers=3.57 |image=209 14 07-0052.jpg |previous=Bad Tina |next=Ear-sy Rider }} " " is the ninth episode in Season 2, being the twenty-second episode overall. It is the season 2 finale. Plot Linda convinces Bob to audition for "Hey Good Cookin", a cooking segment on the local morning news show Get on Up with anchors Chuck and Pam. While Linda is filming Bob, Gene appears in the video wearing a Sasquatch mask and going after the burger Bob just made for attention. The audition tape is picked not because of Bob's cooking, but because of the comical duo of Bob and Gene. In their first appearance, Gene wears his Sasquatch mask and wrecks Bob's cooking segment like he did before. The act becomes an instant success, and Gene names his character Beefsquatch. Meanwhile, Nathan, a boy in the studio audience for Get on Up asks Tina if she is close with Pam, which gets him really excited. He convinces Tina to become his girlfriend. Business at Bob's Burgers goes up due to Gene's fame, but Bob is not happy. When the Belcher family get invited to Chuck and Pam's pool party. Bob gets angry when Gene mocks him at the party. To get revenge, he asks for Louise's help to pull a prank on Gene during their next segment. Gene also asks for her help to do the same. During the segment, Bob finds that his cooking utensils have been glued to his hands and but manages to sneak habanero peppers into the burger that Gene eats. As the weeks go by, the prank wars become more intense, popular with the audience, but Linda worries that the family is falling apart. Louise reveals that she has been helping both Bob and Gene with their pranks without the other knowing and announces that she is quitting. With no other options left, Linda tries to get Chuck and Pam to end the show, but they refuse and kick Linda out of the studio. Tina breaks up with Nathan when she realizes he is only using her to get close to Pam and taste her hair. Nathan manages to sneak into Pam's dressing room disguised as Tina and attacks Pam. Tina tries to stop Nathan and the two are thrown out of the studio, along with Louise. While filming the next episode of "Hey Good Cookin", Gene and Bob get into a fight. Linda breaks back into the studio and tries to ruin the show by cursing in front of the camera, but no actual curse words come out, so she pulls up her shirt to reveal her breasts on live TV. Bob and Gene reconcile and decide to join Linda in flashing to the camera. Get on Up is canceled as a result of the controversy. Cast Starring *H. John Benjamin as Bob *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *John Roberts as Linda *Kristen Schaal as Louise Also Starring *Kevin Kline as Mr. Fischoeder *Samantha Bee as Pam *Nathan Fielder as Nathan *David Herman as Kevin *Andy Kindler as Mort *Thomas Lennon as Chuck *Larry Murphy as Teddy *Sam Seder as Hugo External links * * * * de:Bigfoot Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Nora Smith Category:Episodes Directed by Wes Archer Category:2ASA Episodes Category:2012 Episodes